Suprised Killer
"Happy Birthday big (boy/girl)~ I have a BIG birthday surprised for you~" -''Surprise Killer's catchphrase'' Appearance Penny's hair are straight, smooth and long before she became a killer. It is the color of brown. Her clothes are quite dirty and messy as her shirt is the color of yellow with some red blood splat all over and blue jeans and her sneakers are the colors of black and yellow. Her eyes are colored hazel brown. And if you could see that when she's not wearing her shirt. You could see some scars on her back and a stitch on her stomach that there use to be a hole on it. Personality She's a hyper kind of killer who loves to eat sweets and putting some flesh and guts inside her treat just to satisfy herself. She is almost like Miss Janice of being positive but sometimes her thinking about being positive had gave her the thoughts of killing her victims and putting their body into use. Her minds are filled with imaginations that she started to make a scene into her head and acted like it was real. Origin Penny was an ordinary girl with a very wonderful imaginations but sometimes her imagination can be a bit too childish. For you see, she doesn't have that much friends because of how she acted. She would always throw a tantrum when someone upset her or she can cry very loud. Some of the kids at her school would just ignored her or even beat her up for that. But she would still cry or throw a tantrum to someone. Not even the teachers could stop her whining. They even called her parents that they should make her see of the REAL world instead of playing with her little fantasy games. The parents are quite annoyed and mostly embarrassed for their daughter is turning 16 this month and she still acted like a 5 year old. Her parents don't know what to do if the staff of her school would suspend her. So they let her go to school while they think. But that's not the only thing that they're worried about of how childish she acted. She was also talking to someone that they couldn't even see. Like she's talking to a REAL person which the parents find that quite disturbing but they thought it might be her imaginary friend. As Penny kept walking through the streets heading to her school while talking to her imaginary friends. Other kids that she pass by thinks that she's crazy for she talk to them like they were ACTUALLY there. As childish as it is, they started to plan to take action against her. They told her that they heard that tomorrow is her birthday which she nodded her head yes and told them that they are very excited. So they told her that they have a surprised for her in the forest and they want her to meet them there around the afternoon. She squealed with excitement and delight that she told them that she will be there after she asked her parents. Later after school, she ran home with a smile on her face and told her parents about of what her new friends had told her. The parents are very surprised and felt quite unexpected that their own daughter had finally found new REAL friends but they feel something is not right. She kept begging them if she could go since she's old enough to go by herself. The parents had finally gave in for they don't want to hear a tantrum from a "soon to be' 16 year old girl. She felt with glee of their decision and ran off to bed but before she could go to bed she heard her imaginary friend saying to her that they are very uncertain of the invites. But she ignore them and went to sleep. Until the next day around the afternoon. She walked into the woods and saw that they ARE waiting for her. She smiled widely like a little kid would and ran up to them. She asked of what's the surprised. Before she could even asked more she felt a sharp pain on her stomach before looking down and saw the boy's hand had pierced a knife through it. Her eyes widened as she looked up and saw their grinning face as the boy took the knife out and pushed her down. She started to tear up as she looked up at them and asking of why they're doing this. Then her heart dropped hearing them saying that she doesn't need to be in this world. For she is a mistake and a freak. So they stabbed her stomach one last time and stabbed behind the chest a couple of times before she blacked out. As few hours passed by, the police saw her body when the parents had called them to look for her. They quickly took her to the hospital and called her parents. They were very relieved that they did and they told the police that her new 'friends' told her that they were there. So once Penny had finally woke up, the police asked her to tell them of her friends name. She did and they found them as they started asking questions. Until, she heard that they were making stories up saying that they were looking for her. They told the police that they were actually at the Burger place waiting for her. When she heard this she started to scream out of her lungs and yelling to them that they're liars. Her parents had tried to calm her down but she didn't listen to them as she tried to get out of the hospital but her father had hold her down and kept telling her to calm down before she actually did. The parents are relieved that she FINALLY listen but little did they know she was listening to someone else besides them. As the doctor told them that they can take her back home. So they did and her mother had tuck her into bed and turned off the light as she left and closed the door. Later that night, she heard a voice inside of her head again as she got off the bed and went on her laptop and looked it up on her so call 'friends' websites and grin as she saw their posts that one of them are having a special birthday party at the lake tonight. She soon went to the kitchen quietly without waking up her parents as she grabbed a knife. She walked outside of her house and went to the spot where they're at. Then the next morning, the mother quickly woke up the father and told him that their daughter is gone again. As they quickly search around the house the father had saw the laptop, that was inside Penny's room, was on and went to take a look at it as he looked it through. And soon he heard the mother calling for him as he went to her and saw the TV. His eyes widened seeing on the news were dead teenagers all over the lake. Some of them had their throats slit open and their heads cut out as it lays on the ground. Even some of their guts were stuffed onto the cake. They don't know who had done this until the father knew. As he was about to call the police about it he heard the mother scream as he turned around quickly and saw the mother lay on the ground with her throat bleeding out. Then he saw HER. His poor little girl who had her mind been corrupted as she looked at him with her insane smile and chaotic look as she walked up to him. Then she made him trip and fall on the ground as she got in front of him, knelt down and smiled at him a bit before leaning down to him and whispers "I love you daddy but I don't want you to ruined the SURPRISED." Then she slit his throat and walked away leaving him dead. Facts * Penny was 16 years old when her 'friends' was trying to kill on her birthday * She has a Immature Personality Disorder and Schizophrenia '''(Only voices) * She can only stalk her victim at the age of 16 or a bit younger (15 or 14) * She can lure her victim by deceiving them with a special treat * After she killed her victim she would usually their guts and stuffed it in the cake that she bake and leave her victim in the opening in the forest where they will find their dead bodies * Owner of this Character belongs to '''SamoanaGirl101 Category:Work In Progress Category:Killer Category:Serial killer Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopath Category:Human Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Possessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Adult Category:Insane Category:Evil